Science Lemons
by FluffehBunnehMafia
Summary: Mah first lemon one-shot


**I'm tired so my MCL story is going to be postponed. But I really wanna write a story for chu guys so here is this lemon thingy. Michelle (OC) x Castiel**

**Don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ IT AND GIVE MEH CRAP ASS REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL MARK CHU AS A SHEEP!**

**Have a nice day or night or whatever time it is by chu ^_^**

**Michelle's POV**

"_Dammit i'm sooooooooo nervous!" _I thought as stood in front of the house of the Sweet Amoris's bad boy, Castiel. I wanted to tutor him in science, not that he was doing bad or anything but science was my favorite subject and I didn't like the C+ on his paper.

"Whelp, here goes nothing!" I knocked on the door and heard some shuffling and the door swung open revealing a shirt-less Castiel.

"Hey" he simply said

"H-hi Cas" I stuttered blushing

"Well come on in" he said. I entered and he closed the door behind me. I looked around his house and surprisingly it wasn't all dirty, it was quite clean and tidy.

"I think it would be better to go in my room" he said

"Y-your room?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked at him

"The only business we're going to be doing is studying unless you wanna-" I cut him off by throwing a cushion at his face

"Let's just go, and put on some clothes!"

**Castiel's POV**

"So the plant will…" I stared at her, why the hell was she so perfect? I looked down at my pants and so a slight lump

"Focus Cas!" She said, her voice powerful but angel like at the same time

"Can we take a break?" I asked. She sighed and closed her book.

"Let's play a question game!" she said out of no where

"Okay…"

**Michelle's POV**

_"What were you thinking Michelle!?" _I thought

"I wanna ask the first question" Castiel said

"Fine" I made myself comfortable and looked at him.

"When did you get your period?" he said

"**_WHAT?!"_** I screeched

"It is a question game hun" he said keeping back a smile

"W-what…b-but I-I-I…10" I muttered

"Your turn." An evil smile crept across my face making Castiel shake a bit

"Have you ever masturbated before?" his eyes widen but then smirked

"Why yes, I have" he said quite proudly

"Well that was…vain" I said

"It's not anything to be ashamed of, especially when you're not a virgin" he said. My eyes widened and I stared at him in horror

"You're not!" I said surprised

"You were hoping for something" he teased.

"Ugh, I hate when you tease me like that!" I groaned "Why do you even bother with me!"

"Because I have feelings for you" and with that he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me

**Castiel's POV**

_"God she so sweet"_ I thought as I trapped under me in a deep passionate kiss. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Her lips parted slightly and my tongue darted in making her gasp as I explored her mouth. I pulled of and we both gasped for air. I looked down at her, her lips were a bit swollen, her hair was messy and she looked flustered. I asked her if she wanted to do this with my eyes, she looked unsure at first but then she started un-buttoning her blouse. I smirked and threw the grey vest I was wearing across the room. When I looked back down my eyes widened, her bra was black with blue lace lining it.

"Why are you staring?" she squeaked

"Because i'm eager to know what's under that" I sneaked my hand behind her back and undid the strap letting her bra fall and her boobs bounce.

_"This is going to be fun~" _I thought as I sucked her boobs

**Michelle's POV**

"Oh Cas" I moaned as he sucked my nipples. My panties were soaking wet and I had Castiel massaging and sucking my boobs, and I was glad he had some experience with sex, every single touch made me horny. I looked down at his crotch where a large lump poked out from his jeans. I nervously reached down and stroked it making Castiel hiss and grab my skirt yanking it down showing my soaking panties.

"Mm sexy" he growled.

"Take of jeans" I commanded

"Well someone's getting bossy" he teased and undid hid jeans throwing them aside but then stopped

"I don't have any protection"

"Don't worry, I took some birth control too stop my period" Once he heard this he smiled

"Ready?" he asked "You don't have to this if don't want to…"

"We already made it this far…take off your own first though"

"Alright" He took his jockey shorts (dat name tho) revealing his long throbbing member. My eyes widened at the size

"Oh boy" I mumbled

**Castiel's POV**

'I saw her eyes widen and smirked yanking of her wet panties revealing her wet pink well-shaved pussy

"Mm" I teased and massaged her a bit before putting my member at her entrance. She nodded and I pushed inside of her gently. Her face twisted in pain as I went into her.

"Sorry" I said repeatedly until I broke her hymen that made her gasp. I then started trusting into her.

"C-cas" she moaned "Go a little f-faster and don't stop." The bed shook and we both moaned. I slid in and out of her pussy giving her more pleasure than pain.

"I'm coming- UGH" I sprayed all over her pussy and collapse beside her pulling her against me.

"That was a-mazing Cas" she moaned

"Of course" we laid there for an half an hour before I broke the silence

"Ready for round 2 babe?"

**Hope chu guys enjoyed ****getting ebola**** the one-shot**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**-Fluffy~**


End file.
